Luna Pearl Voice
by Hokona
Summary: a mysterious new mermaid princess comes but she wont say her name who is she? Read and find out, and don't worry there's romance!
1. Chapter 1 new mermaid

**A/N: Hello fanfiction readers! I am Sakura Heartnet, and this is my story, "Luna Pearl Voice!" I'm not gonna waste any time here, so read! But, first…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sakura—*standing in a futuristic spaceship with lots of technology and computers and stuff* Attention all units! This is operation #1837 for trying to get the rights for MMPPP!**

**J.A.R.N.W.F.—*facing a really big screen, wearing a headset and visor* Incoming message for captain Sakura!**

**Sakura—Put it through.**

**J.A.R.N.W.F.-*hitting lots of computer keys* Here, captain.**

**Screen—You do not own Mermaid Melody, Michiko Yokote and Pink Hanamori do.**

**Sakura—I will not give up! Continue with the operation!**

**J.A.R.N.W.F.—Yes ma'am!**

**READ!**

"Good morning!" Lucia said, sitting down in her assigned seat.

"Moring", Rina and Hanon replied. Hanon leaned over to Lucia.

"I heard there's a new student coming today!" she whispered, looking at the door.

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Good Morning class." The teacher walked into the classroom, followed closely by a girl with short white hair and shining silver eyes.

"Good morning sensei!"

"This is our new student, Phaedra Diana. She has just moved here from very far away." The class's attention was drawn to the girl, who just stood there awkwardly.

"Hi." Diana said, breaking the tension.

"Please behind next to Lucia-san. Lucia, please stand up."

"Ok" Lucia stood up and Diana went to sit down. The class began.

**After class:**

"Hi my name is Nanami Lucia."

"And I'm Hosho Hanon, and this Toin Rina."

"Yo," Rina greeted with a short wave.

"Oh, hi. It's nice to meet you!" Diana smiled.

"You too!" the trio chorused.

Then Diana looked at her watch, "Oh crap! Got to go! Sorry."

"It's ok, we'll see you later! Bye." Lucia said

"Bye!" Diana gathered her belongings and left the mermaids behind.

"What's with her hair?" Hanon asked, after she left. "That's not natural!"

"She may have bleached it… who are you to judge anyway? Your hair is blue!"

Hanon snorted indigently.

**At the Pearl Piari…**

"LUCIA, HONON, GET DOWN HERE!" Nikora yelled, "WE HAVE A NEW GUEST!"

"Coming," Lucia called back. The summoned two ran down the stairs to greet the new person. But they were surprised when they found Nikora with a familiar albino girl.

"Diana!" Hanon gasped.

"Hanon? Lucia? What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same. We work, and live, here." Hanon said. "Now, why are _you _here?"

"Well I needed a place to stay and I heard about this hotel."

"Oh, that makes sense. I'm really stupid sometimes." Hanon said and stuck out her tongue. Diana chuckled.

"Lucia please show her to her room." Nikora commanded.

"K!" the three girls went through the hotel to a room clad in silver and white; silver carpet, white walls, silver curtains, and a silver and white bed. Silver and white pillows were strewn everywhere. There was also a white metal desk with a silver lamp. The girls either sat on the bed or on one of the big plushy bean-bag chairs.

"So where are your parents?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Um… their… um… dead." She averted her gaze, setting it downcast instead.

"Oh I'm sorry…"then Lucia slapped Hanon on the head. "OW!" she yelped, rubbing her head gingerly.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Diana sniffled, but nearly fell off the bed when the ground started to quake.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Diana shouted **(A/N: who knew that she had such a mouth?)**

Then Lucia and Hanon nodded to each other.

"Sorry we hafta go." Lucia said

"But wait!" Diana shouted after them, but they already left.

**Outside…**

"What is that!" Lucia asked, already in her mermaid form.

"It's the black beauty sisters," Rina said, swimming over to them.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Aquamarine Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!" _

When they turned in to their idol forms, they went up to the black beauty sisters.

"Oh, Sister Mimi! Look who's here!"

"Yes, sister Sheshe! It's the mermaid princesses."

"We'll defeat you like all ways!" Lucia said, leering up at the duo.

"I don't think so!" Sheshe said, laughing.

"_It's show time!"_

"_**Voice in the Dark,**_

_**Yami no ~FORIA~! **_

_**Shinju no kizuna ubae, **_

_**Voice in the Dark! **_

_**Saa! Hajimaru **__**utsukushiku**__** karei na ~SHOU~" **_

"AHHHH!" The mermaids yelled covering their ears.

"_**Voice in the Dark,**_

_**Uta ni nosete **_

_**Kodama suru yami no chikara! **_

_**Heiwa nante maboroshi **_

_**Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi **_

_**Nami no ito wo karamasetara hiki ushio ni naru **_

_**Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo ITAZURA na biyaku ni kaete **_

_**Yowai mono wo madowasete yuku deshou"**_

"AAAAAAH! I can't stand it!"

"_**Voice in the Dark**_

_**Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII **_

_**Voice in the Dark! **_

_**Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare! **_

_**Uzumaku RIFUREIN de... **_

_**Shinju no kizuna ubae"**_

"AHH!"

"_**Voice in the Dark! **_

_**Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei—"**_

But there song was interrupted.

_**Hajimari wa itsumo sou gunjou no sora no shita  
Chikai wo tatete ima boku wa arukidasu**_

Lucia and the others stared, but then they noticed that the black beauty sisters were covering and screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The black beauty sisters screamed

_**Yah kiniro ni hikaru sabaku (moeru kaze) Daia no hana wo sagashite (samayoitsuzukeru) Hajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru**_

"What's going on? Who is singing?" Lucia asked; the light was so bright that they couldn't see the singer.

_**Mamoritai mono ga arun da  
Mou nido to nido to ushinawanai you ni**____**Narihibike dare yori chiisaku hakanai  
Dare yori tafu na kono kodou**_

When the mysterious girl finish singing the black beauty sisters said "THIS ISN'T OVER!" and disappeared.

When they left Lucia and the others saw a girl their age with long white hair tied up in a high pony and piercing silver eyes. She wore the idol dress, which complimented her body nicely.

"Wh...who are you?" Rina asked

"I'm the Luna pearl princesses. That's all I can say, for you'll have to found out the rest at a later date. Goodbye." With that, the keeper of the Luna pearl vanished.

"Another princess?" Lucia said, more to herself than to the others.

**A/N: Chapter 1 end! Thx to justarandomNightWorldfan for helping with the edits and rewriting stuffs. Now, R&R! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**


	2. Chapter 2 BIG SURPRIZE!

Disclaimer: Idon't own mermaid melody

**Hey people this is my 2****nd**** chapter I'm going to try to make this 1 longer than the last chapter for you viewers will find out more about Diana! By the way this may have some bad words I'm just saying o ya thank u justarandomNightWorldfan and Awesome Rapidash for reviewing **

**Lucia's POV**

**At the Pearl Piari ,Lucia and the others are sitting at a table trying to figure this thing out. **

"I don't get why couldn't she tell her name?" I asked

"Maybe she's not on our side." Hanon said

"But she saved us." Rina pointed out.

"Still it's just very… um…." Hanon stared to say

"Just weird." Rina said finishing her sentence

"But I still don't get this?" I said

"Don't get what?" Nikora said coming in with Taki

"We meet a new princess today."

"WHAT?" Nikora yelled (I always wanted to the **?** I see it in so many manga's)

"What?" I asked

"There are only 7 princesses"

"What?" The three mermaids said together

"But she said she was the Luna Pearl Princess." I said

"Ahh… the Luna Pearl"

"What is it Taki." Nikora asked

"The Luna Pear Princess is a princess. There are actual 8 princesses and 1 prince." Taki said

(Again) "WHAT?" They all said

"Yes there is the Luna Pearl Princess and her twin brother the Sun Pearl Prince" (I always wanted to do a prince)

(And yet AGAIN) "WHAT?"

" Yes there the kids of A…."

"Hey!" "Lucia are you back?" Diana yelled looking and coming down the stairs.

"Oh Rina what are you doing her?"

"Oh I came by. Are you staying here?"

"Yea I needed a place to stay."

"Oh nice to know

"Yea…. So what you guys taking about?" Diana said with curiosity

"Oh…. Um… "I said trying to think of something

"We're talking about having a singing contest!" Rina said

"Why you say that." Hanon whispered to Rina

"I couldn't think of anything else"

"COOL!" "I love singing!" Diana said excitedly

"Well then you can enter." Nikora said

"Ok I'll practice!" Diana said

_(And Diana went up to her room)_

"So are we really having a singing contest?" I asked

"Yea since Rina brought it up." Nikora said

"Oh sorry it's the only thing I can think of." Rina said

"So I guess we have to get ready" Nikora said

Then they all left the table Rina went home, Hanon went to her room and Lucia went to do some work and they all forgot what Taki was going to say

**Diana's POV (Diana was up in her room lying on her bed)**

"I can't think why did I come to the human world?" I said talking to my self

"UGGGG! I CAN'T THINK!" I screamed

(Then bright light shined in her room it was so bright that when Lucia was walking by she can see it coming from her door so Lucia decided to crack the door open and spy)

Lucia saw a like really hot and I mean hot he had long golden hair poled back into a pony tail, had white robes on that went down all the way to his feet. Beautiful golden eyes that will just shine in the light.

"What do you want Helios?" I asked with a big attitude like I didn't care to see him

"What? I can't see my only sister." Helios said

"Seriously why." I said

"Because you were troubled, and I can to help so what's bothering you?" He asked

"Why am I here again?" I asked

"You're here to help the mermaid princesses like mother asked you to," Helios said. But when they were taking they had no idea that Lucia was spying on them

**Lucia's POV**

"Hey Lucia what are you doing?" Hanon said walking up to me

"SHHH!" "Im spying on Diana," I said

"Really let me see… wait who's that boy?" Hanon said

"That's what im trying to figure out!" I yelled trying to keep quiet at the same time

**Diana's POV**

"But what if I do something wrong then what if I fail mother, if I fail myself." I said starting to cry next to my brother

"Just remember who you are… you're the Luna Pearl Princess daughter of Aqua Regina the goddess of the sea"

"WHAT?" Hanon and Lucia yelled so loud that Helios and Diana could hear

Lucia and Hanon covered their mouths but Diana still heard and walked up to the door

"Uhhh…. Why are you guys spying on me?" "Wa….. WAIT HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?" I said

"Uhh….. about everything." Lucia said

**That's what I got so far very shocking right! Who knew that Aqua Regina-sama had kids! Please review **


	3. Chapter 3 new dude

**Hey people! I hope you like this story but what will happen now that Lucia and Hanon know Diana's secret? Well read and find out! Oh yea I forgot to say when Diana is in her mermaid form and idol form she has a blue crescent moon on her forehead also I will change Diana's idol forms outfit up a little when I get there**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mermaid melody!**

**At the Pearl Piari in Diana's room and its night**

**Diana's POV**

"So why couldn't you tell us who you were?" Lucia asked me

"Because I wanted for you to try to figure it out your selves' but I guess that didn't work" I replied

"Yea that's for shear" Hanon said

"Well thanks" I said with a little attitude

At that moment Helios started to disappear

"WAIT! Helios don't go not yet!" I screamed at him

"I'm sorry but I have to you know I can't stay long" Helios said and at that moment he disappeared

"No not now" I said but it was too late he left and I.. I just started to cry

"Wait? Why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he just stay here?" Lucia asked

"Because he not like me he hasn't got the power to stay in the human world for so long" I said trying to stop crying

"oh im sorry" Lucia said

"its fine.. I mean this happens all the time….." I said try to hold back my tears

"Wait then why did you tell us that your parents were dead" Hanon asked

"well… they kind of are and kind of not" I said

"What do you mean?" Lucia asked

"um….. Since I'm able to stay in the human world my mom let me live here for a while. The people who took care of me were 2 mer-folk from Lucia's kingdom. But we stayed on land and sea."

"what? Then why did you say that they were dead?" Lucia asked

"because… like about a couple of months ago the died in a sea storm caused by Gaito."

"Oh I'm sorry" Lucia said

"It's ok…. Well after that happen Gaito became more of a threat so my mother sent me to fine the other princesses with you to defeat Gaito" I said

"well then since we know who you are might as well intordce your slef to everyone else" Lucia said

"ok"

**Down Stairs**

"WHAT?" Nikora yelled

" yea I'm sorry I didn't tell you early" I said

"It's ok.. you should get some rest you got school tomorrow"

"ok"

**Next day at school**

"so you're the Luna Pearl" Rina said

"yep!" I said

"well that explains the hair"

"CLASS" the teacher yelled

"we have a new student Solcol Hikaru"

"good morning" Hikaru said

"good morning Hikaru-kun" the class said but Diana

"Oh my god" Diana said with shock

**Ok…. who is this random dude that Diana knows? Wait till the next chapter!**

**Also people out there reading this note I need a song for****Helios plez leave a song from a anime for he can have **


	4. Chapter 4 New bad guys?

**Hey its Sakura Heartnet! Now I'm changing a bit of the story, this is after the final season. There are new enemies so read to find out whom!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sakura—*Dressed in a ninja costume* YESSS! I finally stole the rights to Mermaid Melody! *Holds up a manila folder***

**J.A.R.N.W.F.—*Also dressed in a ninja costume* Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!**

**Sakura—I will! *opens the folder and reads aloud* "I do NOT own Mermaid Melody!" Nooooooooooooo! *cries***

**On with the story!**

**Flash back!**

"_Good morning." Hikaru said_

"_Good morning Hikaru-kun!" class said_

"_Oh my god…!" Diana said_

**End of flash back**

**Diana's POV**

"Hikaru go sit next to Diana-san…. Diana please stand up." the teacher said, looking at me.

"Ok…" I said standing up shocked by the new student's appearance.

_Oh my god, it's him it's really him! _I thought to myself.

**End of class**

"Hi! I'm Lucia and this is Kaito, Hanon, Rina, and Diana." Lucia introduced us to Hikaru but I was still scared. What if he recognized me?

"Hi." Hikaru said to us, coming over.

"Um… Lucia I got to go. Sorry!" I said and bolted out of the class room as fast as I could.

**Lucia's POV**

"Well, that was weird." I said

"Yea that's not like her…" Rina added on, a puzzled look on her face.

"Did I do something?" Hikaru asked uncertainly.

"Oh no she's just in a bad mood!" Hanon assured the new kid, raising her hands.

"Oh, ok. Well, I have to go home so… bye." Hikaru said and rushed out of the door in the same manner as Diana.

"'Kay! Bye!" I said trying to understand what had just happened.

"Ok what was _that_?" Kaito demanded, glaring at the door the two new students just went through, as if it could give him the answers.

"Ummm… I don't know maybe it's got something to do with what I was going to tell you about Diana, but she kind of left." I said looking at Kaito.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked me.

"We'll tell you later! First let's see what's wrong with Diana!" Rina said in a concerned voice a ran out of the class room.

**At the Pearl Piari **

"Hey, Diana! You in here?" I asked going in her room with everyone else following me. We looked around, but she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Rina said, sighing.

Then they all heard Diana sing "legend of the mermaid" outside.

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta,"**_

"DIANA!" Rina screemed and ran to look out the window

"_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta,"**_

"Wait! You mean to tell me that Diana's a mermaid Princess!" Kaito shouted. Everyone visibly cringed due to the volume and tone of his voice.

"Well, yes, but she's also the legitimate daughter of Aqua Regina-sama." Hanon pointed out (not so) helpfully.

"WHAT!" Kaito shouted again.

**Hikaru POV**

Hikaru had gone to follow Diana. He had the oddest feeling that he knew her. He followed her to the beach, but it was crowded so he lost her easily. He made his way through the crowd in the direction he thought she had been heading. Pretty soon, he'd gotten to a completely deserted stretch of beach where he heard a voice.

"_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen"**_

_That voice… it's her! _

Hikaru ran up to the girl who was singing and gazed up at her. She had long snow white hair pulled back in to a high pony tail, a fish tail with crystal-like scales, and had a blue crescent moon on her forehead. The girl hadn't noticed him yet.

"_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru…"**_

The girl allowed her gaze to wander from the horizon for a moment only for her silvery eyes to fall upon the boy who stood in front of her.

Diana stopped singing, and a moment of silence passed between them before the mermaid broke the silence.

**Diana's POV**

"Hikaru." I said, hearing the tenderness in my voice as I spoke.

"Luna…" Hikaru said staring into my eyes. When we made eye-contact, I could feel my heart melting.

Then a storm came out of nowhere and lightning struck right behind me I jumped into Hikaru's arms. 5 people in "rocker" outfits materialized all holding instruments.

"Come out little princesses!"

**Sakura- *still crying***

**J.A.R.N.W.F. — oh come on, well get it next time!**

**A/N: So how was that? God this chapter took forever! Thx justarandomNightWorldfan (J.A.R.N.W.F.) for helping edit n' stuff. R&R now! Ya hear?**


	5. Chapter 5 ha ha new love new what now!

**Hey! I know this is poorly written because my editor QUIT!(JK) so I hope you like this chappie! Well before I started….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mermaid melody**

**Flash back**

_"Come out little princesses!"_

**End of flash back**

**Diana's POV**

_Wh….who are they?_ I thought to my self

"Hikaru! You have to go!" I yelled at him trying to keep him safe

"But…" Hikaru started to say in till…

"_Pink Pearl Voice"_

"_Green Pearl Voice"_

"_Aquamarine Pearl Voice"_

Then I saw Lucia and the others in their idol forms

"Oh there you are" it looked like the main one said then they introduce each one of themselves out with their instruments

"I'm Kazane electric guitar." Kazane had short pink hair, red eyes, her outfit was light green

"I'm Mizu Violin" Mizu was a guy with green hair like Rina's and his outfis was dark green

"I'm Playmen Drums." Playmen had red hair end his outfit was red

"I'm Yuuna Keyboard" Yuuna had yellow hair and her outfit was yellow

"And I'm Karuka lead singer" Karuka looked lot like Hikaru which freaked me out! He had long blond hair and his outfit was black with black wings.

"Hikaru please go!" I said at him with tears I my eyes

"ok… but don't get hurt…" Hikaru said with a worried look

"I'll be fine" I said when he started to leave

"It's my turn!"

"_Luna Pearl Voice!"_

**Hikaru's POV**

"Why she tell me to leave" I said to myself, running away

"NO IM GOING BACK! I can't leave her!" then my heart started racing

_W…..what's happening to me….._ I thought to my self

**Diana's POV**

"I'm going to stop you!" I said

"Not if we stop you first!" Yuuna said

"1.2…..1. 2. 3. 4!" Playmen said to start the song **(A/N: this is** **World End by Flow)**

_**A Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka**_

_**Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai**_

_**Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai**_

_**Ubawareta no ha nanda?**_

_**Kawaranai sekai de**_

_**Kikoete kita no ha nanda?**_

_**Shikisai no uta**_

_**Everything is bright**_

_Whats going on I can't move my body_

_**Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni**_

_**Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni ima kaze no naka**_

_**Taningoto mitai ni waraenai**_

_**Sabishisa dake ja nuguenai**_

_**Kachitotta mono ha nanda?**_

_**Arasoi no hate ni**_

_**Kikoete kita no ha nanda?**_

_**Kanashiki sakebi**_

_**Everything is crying**_

_This is the end_

_**Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni**_

_**Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni ima kaze no naka**_

_**Daremo nakasenaide kaere mitasu kokoro ni mou nanimo ka mo koete**_

_**Everything is bright…**_and yet again the bad guy song was cut off by a mysteriousperson **(A/N: code geass opening 1 COLORS by flow)**

_**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**_

_**Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni...**_

"_who is this person" _guy had long blond hair a lot like Karuka, he was wearing long robes like Heilos's they went doen to the guys feet, and the weirdest thing was that he was an ANGEL! Wings and everything! But why was he saving us?

_**Kakusenu iradachi to tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume**_

_**Mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa**_

"AHHHH!" the evil band screamed except for Karuka he just looked dazed

_**Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi ha kiesari**_

_**Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**_

_**Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku**_

_**Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta**_

_**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**_

_**Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni...**_

"Don't worry we'll be back!" Kazane yelled as they all vanish out of thin air that's when the angel flew down to me

"Be safe" he said in a soft voice and kissed me on the cheek as he flew away

"What the….."

**Ok so how was that! Who is this angel? Well before I go I'm going to say some stories I have or that r coming soon**

**Tenshi to Akuma ****天使と悪魔****- InuYasha**

**Oldnew enemies plus new sailor scouts- sailor moon **

**And I will have a Shugo Chara and Tokyo Mew Mew stories soon!**

**Review and get a homemade brownie! **


	6. Chapter 6 Diana's past

**Hey I'm finally updated! Yeah ideas! On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mermaid melody**

**Diana's POV**

Everybody plus Kiato was at the Pearl Piari sitting and talking

"ok whats with the angel dude" Lucia asked me

"Look like I said, I don't know if I did I would tell you but I don't KNOW!" I yelled at her

"ok then tell us about Hikaru" Rina told me in a serious tone

"wh…. What do you mean…" I said trying to act confused but it didn't work

"You know, why you acted all weird during class ever since he came, then we saw you with by the beach and what did he call you… Luna" Hanon said trying to get me to fess up

"ok I'll tell you guys… it happen 4 years ago"

_Flash back_

_(Diana is singing and Hikaru sees her)_

"_Are.. you…. A mer.. mer" he started to say_

"_A mermaid…. Yes.." I said when I finish the song_

"_Why did you stop singing" he asked_

"_Because the song is over silly" I replied_

"_Well can you sing another your singing is beautiful" he asked_

"_Well I don't know any other songs" I said_

"_Well we can make one" he told me_

"_Why not"_

_He grabbed a notebook and pen out of his bag and sat next to me_

_**Several song lyrics later**_

"_There a song know why don't you sing it" he asked_

"_Only if you sing it with me" I told him_

"_Fine but I'm going to tell you I'm a terrible singer" _

"_Oh don't worry I bet you can sing"_

_End of flashback_

"Ohh… That's soo sweet!" Hanon said

"Wait so what happen next?" Kaito asked suddenly getting interested

"Well he visited me every day…. Well then he had to move"

"Oh" Kaito said

"Yeah so I was just surprised that he came back and all" 

"Oh… I'm sorry we didn't know" Lucia said

"oh its fine im going to bed now kay" I said

"ok good night" they all told me

**Next day at school**

"Hey I'm sorry about the other day you just remind me of someone I used to know" I told Hikaru

"Hey its ok we all make mistakes" he told me smiling, o god he smile was sooooo cute!

"Class!" the teacher said, all of the students ran too their seats

"We have a new student" he said

"Again?" Lucia said

"His name is Phaedra…. Umm" he stated to say when a familiar voice finished him when walking in

"Helios, sir Phaedra Helios" Helios said

_Oh my god!_

**Don't you just love cliff hangers! If you don't, then wait till the next chap! Review and get a cupcake!**


	7. Chapter 7 family reunion

**Sakura – Hey I'm back with another chap**

**Diana – Finally! **

**Helios – Sakura Mermaid Melody or any of the songs**

**Sakura – GOD I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE CUTE TIME TO DIE!**

**~Chapter 7 family reunion~**

**Flash Back**

_"Helios, sir Phaedra Helios"_

**End**

**Lucia POV**

The day went on forever! But I couldn't help but wonder why Diana kept staring at the new student…. Then I thought…. They have the same last name…. wait a second… Helios… that's Diana's brother's name!

**Diana's POV end of school**

I walked up to Helios witch he seemed to be surrounded by girls…. Helios looked different, he had shorter hair… but I still knew it was him, I don't know why but it seemed like I was crying

"Hel… Helios" I said

"Hi Diana" Helios said

"Helios!" I said and ran up to hug him I was so happy we can be together again

**Pearl Piari**

"So he's your twin?" Lucia asked me

"Yeah he had to leave early because of yeah…" I told Lucia

"Wait a Second I never meet him before" Rina said

"Oh yeah Rina wasn't there" I said

"Well I know all of you….. Your Lucia princess of the North Pacific Ocean, your Hanon princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, your Rina princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, and your Kaito prince of the Panthalassa clan" Helios said

"Woe….How do you know all of that" Kaito asked

"Well I am the son of Aqua Regina" Helios said

"Do you have a pearl like your sister?" Hanon asked

"Yes right here" Helios said showing the group his golden chain bracelet with a golden pearl hanging off of it

"A golden pearl?" Lucia asked

"The Sun Pearl" Helios said

"See I have the Luna Pearl and Helios has the Sun Pearl" I said

"Oh I get it" Lucia said and then we heard an explosion outside

"Oh my god! Do the bad guys ever give it a rest" I said and ran out side

**Sakura – that's it im out of ideas…. Sorry**

**Helios – wow Sakura giving up already**

**Sakura – you stupid little…..**

**Diana – Leave a Review and get a giant lollypop! **


	8. Chapter 8 upgrade!

**Hokona- HEY! I'm feeling better so... I'm GOING TO WRITE MORE STORIES! I changed my name because it's a new me :) so you can call me Hokona or Hokona-Chan… NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Lucia- *who appears out of nowhere* Hokona does not own MMPPP or any of the songs.**

**~chapter 8~**

All of the mermaids (and one merman) ran outside to see what was going on… Diana was right it was a bad guy.

They all jumped in the water, changing to their mermaid forms including Helios. He looked like the first time when Lucia met him, but he had a golden tail that shines more than Diana's.

"Wow" Hanon said to Diana, "Your brother's hot!"

"Um..." Diana said awkwardly.

"HANON!" Lucia said "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"I know." Hanon said with a sad face.

"COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!" Rina yelled, waving at the two.

Then they ran into Yuuna who was causing destruction to the sea, as per usual.

"Well, well…. Look at what the tide dragged in **(1)**, four mermaid princesses and…" she stopped for a second to observe Helios, "well also a merman prince, and a hot one at that!" The demon ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself look more appealing.

"HEY!" Diana yelled, outraged. "NO BAD GUY GETS A CRUSH ON MY BROTHER!"

"Brother you say…" Yuuna said "so you guys must be the kids of Aqua Regina!"

"Well…" Diana stuttered at being found out so easily. Oops.

"Now I'm defiantly going to get you so you can be the perfect present for Karuka-sama!" Yuuna said and got ready to sing.

"Not if we stop you first!" Lucia exclaimed and signaled to everyone else.

_"Pink Pearl Voice!"_

_"Green Pearl Voice!"_

_"Aquamarine Pearl Voice!"_

"_Luna Pearl Voice!"_

"_Sun Pearl Voice!"_

To their surprise (except Diana) Helios could transform to; he had black pants with a golden stripe down the side, he had a black and gold shirt, with his microphone hooked on a headset.

_**Pichi pichi voice live start!**_

_**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta,**_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta,**_

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru…" **_they stopped singing because they realized that their song wasn't working.

"HA!" Yuuna said "YOUR SONG WON'T WORK ON ME! NOW ITS MY TRUN TO SING!"

"_**(2)Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?**_

_**Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de**_

_**Kimi wa kono omoi kizuiteiru no kana?**_

_**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo"**_

"AHH!" the mermaids screamed covering their ears.

"_**Yuki no youni tada shizuka ni**_

_**Furitsumori tsuzukete yuku**_

_**Hold me thigh konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

_**Ssiritaku nakatta yo**_

_**I love you namida tomaranai**_

_**Konna ni kimi no koto**_

_**Shirazu ni ireba yokatta yo**_

_**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?**_

_**Tameiki ga mado glass kumoraseta**_

_**Yureru kokoro tomosu clandle de**_

_**Ima ga tokashite yukenai kana?"**_

_Mother help_ Diana prayed, wincing and getting tunnel vision.

"_**Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku**_

_**Kodarashi fubuki ni deatte mo**_

_**Samukunai youni to**_

_**I miss you kimi wo omou tabi**_

_**Amikake no kono muffle**_

_**Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo…"**_

Then a bright light appeared out of nowhere that stopped just in front of them.

"Mother?" Diana and Helios said together.

"_You have protected this sea for a long time my little princesses and prince, now I shall give you a new song." _Aqua Regina said before giving the princesses a new bracelet with 9 colored sparkly dots on it.

"You know what to do?" Diana asked the others.

"Yes!" They replied and raised their bracelets up high.

They changed to their new outfits, the same but sparkly, and there microphones where on their ears.

"Wow!" Lucia said.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Hanon yelled.

"Yeah..." Rina whispered.

"You ready?" Diana asked.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Helios exclaimed.

"YEAH!" They got into position and started the song.

_**(3)"Pichi pichi voice live start!**_

_**hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara**_

_**kimi ni kitto aeru ne**_

_**atarashii kagayaki HAPPY READY GO!**_

_**mezameta bakari no, tokimeki hajikesou**_

_**mune POCKET ni tsumete, sora wo miageta**_

_**maegami no yukue wo, kagami to niramekko**_

_**ORIGINAL egao de, kakenuketai yo **_

_**ichibyou goto dokidoki, irodzuku kono hibi ga**_

_**miraichizu ni naru, takanaru kodou**_

_**hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara**_

_**nani ga matteiru no kana**_

_**amefuri demo heiki, niji ni naru yo**_

_**COLOURFUL HAPPY MATERIAL GO!**_

_**kimi ni kitto aeru ne**_

_**chisana yuuki wo, sakase you!"**_

"_**Love shower pitch! Would you like an encore?"**_

"HELL NO!" Yuuna said and 'ported away.

"Well that was awesome!" Diana said, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah thanks to mom, we won this!" Helios said grinning.

"You're right… I guess she is always there for us." Diana said smiling like her brother.

**Key:**

**1-"tide" because cats don't live in the ocean, and tides actually drag people and things out to sea :3**

**2-"Eternal Snow" by **_**Changin' My Life**_

**3-"Happy Material" by Various Artists**

**Hokona- so… good right! I've been planning this upgrade for WEEKS! Special thanks to my editor of this chapter, JARNWF. Now you see, you like, you review correct?**


	9. Chapter 9 falling in love

**Hokona- Hey! I'm back from a vacation in Japan! Hope I didn't worry any of you…**

**Diana- oh please…. your computer screen broke and you freaked and didn't write.**

**Hokona- SHUT UP FLUFFY!**

**Diana- STOP SAYING STUFF FROM YU-GI-OH ABRIGED! THIS IS MERMAID MELODY!**

**Hokona- Diana you little **** you sonuva ******* I'm gonna tear off your ***** and shove it up your ******** and **** to your ****** and *********** with your ************** so you'll have to ******************************************************** SIDEWAYS! ...Oh, hello Helios…**

**Helios- Hokona does not own MMPPP or any of the songs.**

**Hokona- *to Helios* BURN THE WITCH!**

**~chapter 9 singing, singing, and falling in love… WITH WATER DEMONS?~**

Lucia, still in her pajamas and yawning, walked down the stairs, to find Diana talking to a familiar blond.

"COCO!" Lucia yelled happily.

"Hey Lucia" Coco said.

"What are you doing here?" Lucia asked, running up to the yellow mermaid.

"Well I heard you were going to have a singing contest so I came here!" Coco smiled.

"Oh yeah... I forgot we were going to do that…" Lucia said sweatdropping.

"Hey, Lucia why don't you get dressed? We can head to the beach; maybe Kaito will be surfing!" Diana said, pushing Lucia back towards the stairwell.

"Ok!" Lucia said and rushed up stairs.

"When are you going to tell her?" Diana asked Coco.

"Later… I don't want to make her upset…." Coco sighed.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Helios walks down the beaches, which seemed to be a little empty…. Maybe because it was Sunday.

As he walked, he saw a girl with orange hair crying.

**Crying girl's POV**

"Ugh! Why do they have to be so mean to me?" I said crying.

_Flashback_

"_Karuka-sama…. Can I go to get the mermaid princesses by myself for once?" I said Karuka, who was sitting on his throne._

"_No you're way to young, now go!" _**(1)**_ Karuka said and I left the room_

"_HA! KAZANE IS TO YOUNG!" Mizu taunted, dancing circles around me like an idiot._

"_SHUT UP!" I said to the blue-haired demon._

"_Why should he?" Playmen asked, laughing too. I stormed out of the room crying (don't get me wrong; when I'm mad, I cry. Shut up)._

"_Stop being so mean she's just a kid!" Yuuna said to them._

_End of flashback_

**Normal POV (with Helios)**

Helios walked slowly up to the crying girl.

"Are you ok?" Helios asked her, kneeling down.

"Yeah fine..." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah… it's just my stupid older brother's fault, he made fun of me because my other bother said I was too young to do anything on my own..." she said angrily, rubbing at her eyes one last time.

"Well I don't have an older brother, but I do have a twin sister, and I know how it is to be made fun of." Helios said.

"Really?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, she always brags about the stuff she can do that I can't, even though I'm the older of us." **(2)** Helios said.

"Hm." She hummed, somewhat enjoying the blonde's company.

"Yeah, I know, but I also know that she loves me, that's why I love being her brother." Helios said smiling.

"Well all my siblings hate me… They think I'm too young to do anything." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I don't think they hate you, I just think there looking out for you, so you don't get hurt." Helios said.

"Do you really think so?" She asked.

"Yes." Helios said and handed her a golden handkerchief. "Now wipe your tears and we can go get a soda, you must be tried from sitting in the sun for so long."

The girl wiped her eyes and then they went to a restaurant to get a drink (non-alcoholic, mind you).

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Oh yeah I never got to ask you your name." Helios said, glancing at the redhead, who was sitting across from him and eating a parfait.

"Oh... It's Kazane." Kazane said, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"I'm Helios." Helios said and stirred his own Coke with his straw.

"Helios... I heard that somewhere before…." Kazane put her index finger on her chin and looked up.

"It's the name of the Greek god of the Sun." Helios said, smiling.

"Really?" Kazane asked, noticing (not for the first time) that he had a really nice smile.

"Yeah... My mom loved mythology…." Helios said embarrassedly.

They finished their drinks and went outside. Helios then realized that the sun was setting.

"Don't you think you should go home now? I bet your family is worried about you." Helios asked.

"Nah... I think I'll stay on the beach for awhile." Kazane replied, looking up at him.

"Ok, but remember when you go back, stand up for yourself and prove that you're not too young to do stuff on your own." Helios winked.

"Ok I'll remember." Kazane said and Helios left.

Kazane walked up to the waves and stared at the sunset with a determined look on her face.

"I'll show Mizu…. I'll show all of them!" Kazane said, but now she was back in her water demon form.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Lucia, Coco, Rina, Hanon, and Diana where walking the beach, when suddenly the sky went dark, the sun covered by storm clouds.

"Huh? Wasn't it sunny just a second ago?" Lucia asked.

"It's a water Demon." Diana said, looking around.

"How do you know?" Rina asked.

She stopped looking for the demon and faced Rina. "I am the daughter of Aqua Regina, aren't I?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

They walked up and saw Kazane causing destruction to everyone. They nodded their heads and shouted,

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

"_Aquamarine Pearl Voice!"_

"_Luna Pearl Voice!"_

"_Yellow Pearl Voice!"_

"Looky what we've got here! Five mermaid princesses!" Kazane sneered at them.

"You're going to stop you KAZANE!" Diana shouted.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kazane said not noticing Helios behind her.

"Kazane!" Helios said in shock.

**Key-**

**1) Kazane is more of a middle schooler, and the others are more like high schoolers. **

**2) Did you think Diana was the perfect sister?**

**Hokona- A Mermai- err- Merman and a water demon…**

**Diana- Wow, I never knew Helios was that bad.**

**Helios- HEY!**

**OZ- Leave a review and I won't destroy you when I take over the world (unless you rebel against me, in which case, you can look forward to a torturous, gruesome death)!**

**Hokona- OZ, how did you get here?**

**OZ- I'm a friggin' self-aware robot, didn't you know that? Hello, teleportation!**

**Hokona- …riiiiiiiiight. R&R, or Ms. Self-Aware Robot over here will hunt you down and kill you—**

**OZ- and enjoy every second of it!**


	10. Chapter 10 Princess of the winds

**Hokona- Hey! I got an idea… I like just thought of it!**

**Diana- YAY!**

**Hippo- Hokona does not own MMPPP or any of the songs**

**Hokona- so now you decided to show up!**

**~the princesses of the four winds~**

_**Flashback!**_

_"Looky what we've got here! Five mermaid princesses!" Kazane sneered at them._

_"We're going to stop you KAZANE!" Diana shouted._

_"I'd like to see you try!" Kazane said not noticing Helios behind her._

_"Kazane!" Helios said in shock._

_**End**_

**Helios' POV**

I couldn't believe it, that nice girl I met an hour ago was a water demon?I mean I felt strange power in her, but it didn't feel evil!

"Helios it's not what it looks like!" Kazane said.

"You're a water demon?" I inquired.

"Ok, so it is what it looks like… Wait, how do you know what a water demon is?" Kazane asked.

"I never thought you were one of them. THAT KIND AND SWEET GIRL I MET EARLER! I never would have guessed…" I said.

**Kazane's POV**

"I never thought you were one of them."

I was I shock…. What did this mean? Was he with the mermaids?

**Diana's POV**

Ok… I have never seen Helios this mad before… But now that I look at it more closely it's more like he's disappointed.

"Helios…" I said walking to him.

"STAY OUT OF THIS DIANA!" Helios yelled. I was in shock. Helios had never would have yelled at someone, especially not at me… But I guess I should stay out of his business. I backed up.

"I understand." I said.

**Normal POV**

"So I'm guessing you are with the mermaids…?" Kazane asked.

"I'm not just with the mermaids, I am one of them." Helios responded.

"What?"

"_Sun Pearl Voice"_

With that Helios changed into his idol form.

"I'M THE HOLDER OF THE SUN PEARL, PRINCE OF THE SEAS, SON OF AQUA REGINA, PRINCE HELIOS!" Helios shouted.

**Kazane POV**

I couldn't believe it….. He was with them… Worse, he was one of them!

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE!" I said not noticing I was crying. I got my guitar ready to sing.

But something stopped me.

**Diana's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Kazane wouldn't sing… Was it because of Helios?

But then the clouds got darker and lightning struck Helios. He fell to the ground.

"HELIOS!" I yelled running to him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kazane asked, yelling to the sky.

"IT WAS BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T FINISH HIM OF IN THE FIRST PLACE!" said a voice coming from the clouds.

"But…" Kazane trailed off. Tears started pouring from her eyes.

"BUT WHAT? YOU SHOULD HAVE FINISHED HIM OFF! OR HAVE YOU FALLEN IN LOVE WITH THE LITTLE FISH?" the voice demanded.

"Kazane!" I said. "Don't listen to him!"

"Huh? Why are you helping me?"

"You like my brother right? Well I have a feeling he likes you back…" I responded.

"What?" Kazane asked.

"DON'T LISTIN TO HER! SHE TRYING TO TRICK YOU!" said the voice.

"No, I don't think she is…" Kazane said. She looked confused.

"FINE YOU LEAVE MY NO CHOICE!" said the voice, and lightning shot out of the sky.

I was about to yell, but something grabbed Kazane just in time.

It was that angel from before!

**Normal POV**

"Why did you save me?" Kazane asked the Angel.

"Because if you fall so will the north wind" Said the Angel.

"Huh?" Kazane asked.

"Kazane haven't you always wondered where you came from? Where your parents are?"

"Karuka said my parents left me!" Kazane said.

"That was a lie, your parents loved you very much." the Angel said.

"How? Karuka wouldn't lie to me… would he?" Kazane responded, looking up at him.

"Kazane, you the princess of the North wind, holder of the Ruby jewel!" exclaimed the Angel.

"You mean this necklace?" She said holding up a rosary with a red jewel in it.

"Yes, and all you have to say to awaken you powers is 'Ruby Jewel Voice'." said the Angel.

Kazane stepped away from the Angel and shouted,

"_Ruby Jewel Voice!" _

She transformed in to an idol outfit, much like the others. But with the colors of her demon outfit and she had Ruby red dragon wings.

"I know what to do" Kazane said and got ready to sing **(1)**.

_**Chiriyuku hanabira ga**_

_**Machi o irodoru kedo**_

_**Saigo no toki na noto **_

_**Kaze ga oshiete kureta**_

_**Kisetsu wa meguru kara**_

_**Shinpai wa iranai to**_

_**Ano toki yokogitta**_

_**Tsuki ga terashite kureta**_

_**Itsumo onaji namida bakari nagashi tsudzukeru**_

_**Nakusa nakereba**_

_**Kidzukanai kara**_

_**Tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no nara**_

_**Kinou no jibun ni « sayounara »**_

_**Kawaranai omoi ga aru no naraba**_

_**Itsuka sakura no shita de**_

_**Ano hi no yakusoku ga**_

_**Iro asenai you ni**_

_**Yubi de nazotte miru**_

_**Asa no mabayui hikari**_

_**Hitotsu toshite onaji toki wa otozurenai kara**_

_**Mou mayowazu ni**_

_**Saki e susumu no**_

_**Taisetsu na inori ga todoku you ni**_

_**Kyou mo utai tsudzukete yuku**_

_**Sagashiteta kotae wa kitto aru to**_

_**Sotto oshiete kureru**_

_**Tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no nara**_

_**Toki o koete todoketai**_

_**Kawaranai omoi ga aru no naraba**_

_**Itsuka sakura no shita de**_

_**Taisetsu na inori ga todoku you ni**_

_**Kyou mo utai tsudzukete yuku**_

_**Sagashiteta kotae wa koko ni aru to**_

_**Sotto oshiete kureta**_

_**Kanashimi o RISETTO shite**_

And with that, the skies became clear and everything became peaceful.

"I never would've thought… Kazane was one of the four Princesses of the winds!" Diana said and she realized that Helios got up; she guessed that Kazane's song was so beautiful, it healed Helios.

"Kazane…I'm sorry." Helios said dejectedly.

"Sorry for what?" Kazane said smiling. "You didn't know, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Awww!" said all the mermaids except Diana.

"Well I must be off now." said the Angel. He spread his wings.

"Wait, who are you, and why are you helping us?" asked Diana.

"My name is Sora, that's all I can say." Sora said and took off.

"Sora….." Diana said repeating the name.

**Key-**

**1 Reset by Ayaka Hirahara, Okami ending song, I would look it up its good!**

**Hokona- So, what did you think? Good right? Nothing can beat my writing skills.**

**Diana- Leave a review and you get…cereal!**

**Hokona- Um, who would want cereal?**

**Diana- A LOT OF PEOPLE!**


	11. Chapter 11 FINALY

**Hokona- Hey! I'm here to give a present! So here it is the next chap! **

**Hippo- do I get to show in this story now?**

**Hokona- Maybe…**

**Hippo- YAY!**

**Hokona- Or maybe not…**

**Lucia- Hokona doesn't own mermaid melody or any of the songs!**

**Hokona- Sadly…**

***Edit* 0m3ga's Z3r0- Hello reviewers! So now that I'm Hokona's official BETA for this story, I'll actually help out with the details a bit (ONLY A LITTLE) instead of just fixing grammar mistakes~! M'kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~~? So seeing as this chapter was 1,368 words before I touched it, it might very well be the longest chapter yet! :3**

**~PARTY TIME!~**

**Diana POV after school in the class cleaning up with Hikaru…**

Ever since that battle with Kazane, she and Helios had been getting closer. _'That's the least of my worries though,' _I thought, _'seeing as I have a job to do!'_

"What?" you ask? Well you see, today was the day of the singing contest at the Pearl Piari, and Lucia said I could invite anyone I wanted, so my goal of course was to get Hikaru to come! Right now, though, I was stuck cleaning. Luckily, it was with Hikaru!

'_But I'm a little shy… So that might be a problem.'_ I stuck my tongue out, gaining a strange look from aforementioned cleaning partner. Not that I noticed.

"Looks like where all done," Hikaru said as he put away the last of the cleaning supplies.

"Hey, Hikaru? Can I ask you something…? That wasn't my question, though! It's important, so…" I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. God, what was wrong with me? I probably looked like a dork! Rambling like that…

Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice. "Sure, what is it?" Hikaru asked, turning his warm, blue gaze to me.

"Oh… I was wondering, uh, if you're not too, um, busy or anything, if you'd like to go to the singing contest at the Pearl Piari! But if you're busy you don't have to... you've probably got plans, so I'll, um, just go now," I said in a rush, turning to leave. Jeez, I was so embarrassed! But before I could make my way to the door, I felt him grab my hand.

"I would love to go!" Hikaru smiled. "When is it?"

"T-tonight at six," I replied distractedly. '_Hikaru is holding my hand. Hikaru. Is holding. MY HAND.'_

"Great, see you there!" Hikaru called over his shoulder as he left the room.

I waited a moment, processing what had happened. I felt my eyes widen, and there was no way I could have even tried to muffle my next, triumphant shout.

"YES!"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Normal POV Pearl Piari**

"Oi, Lucia, have you seen Diana-sama?" Hippo asked, twirling a finger nervously in his light blonde hair.

"I think she had cleaning duty today at school, so she should be home—" Lucia started, when suddenly the door burst open.

"I… I…" Diana panted, her arms curled around her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

"You what?" Hanon asked in curiosity.

"I-I… Asked….Hikaru…." Diana wheezed, looking up at the three girls in the room—Hanon, Coco, and Lucia.

"You asked Hikaru what?" Coco asked, a bit impatiently.

"I… asked… him… to come to the…. Singing Contest…."

"And?" All three Princesses urged excitedly, leaning forward.

"HE SAID YES!" Diana screamed. Suddenly, she wasn't so out of breath anymore. Or maybe it was all an act to build the suspense…?

"OMG! That's so awesome for you!" Lucia squealed, tackling Diana and laughing.

"Yeah way to go Diana!" Coco said.

"WAIT!" Hippo yelled, startling the four mermaids into silence.

"What is it Hippo?" Lucia asked from her position on the ground.

"Diana-sama, you should not be flirting around with humans, what would you mother say?" Hippo reprimanded.

"Oh come on Hippo! It's not like I'm going to fall in love! Hehe, Hippo, you're so funny!" Diana giggled and went to her room, leaving the mermaids and guardian in the lobby.

"Strange…" Hanon put her finger to her chin, gaining a far-away look in her eyes.

"What?" Lucia asked.

"Well she said that… well like… she's already in love with Hikaru," Hanon responded before following Diana's example and exiting the lobby.

**Hikaru's POV **

I was just about to leave for the Pearl Piari when my older sister grabbed my hand.

"And where do you think you going?" She asked, spinning me around.

"Out," I replied, yanking at my arm. Why did she care? She never asked before.

"Where to?" She inquired, still not releasing my hand. Which, might I add, was starting to lose feeling.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I snapped, finally shaking her grip.

"Yes it is! I'm your older sister." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'm just going to my friend's place to compete in a singing contest."

"HA! Really? You can't sing!" She laughed, her body jerking forward and her arms wound around her sides as if to keep it in.

"Whatever," I said and opened the door, leaving my still guffawing sister inside. Jeez, what was her problem? I so could sing. If I wanted to. Yea…

**6:00 PM, Pearl Piari, Normal POV**

Everything was ready. Streamers hung from the ceiling, everything was coated in a fine layer of glitter, and there was even a fairly large cake. The princesses where all dressed up, too.

Lucia was wearing a pink dress with red ribbons around the waist and trailing down to the bottom of the skirt, which flared out around her knees. She had red ballet flats on with ribbons that wrapped up her legs to her calves. Her hair was left down, but done in curls that framed her face.

Rina had a dark green cheongsam dress that went down to her ankles. It had silver accents, a mandarin collar, slits up the sides with silver button knots, and a silver and gold Chinese dragon embroidered down the right side. Her feet were adorned with simple black flats. Her hair was pulled back into a fishtail bun with Chinese hair pins stuck through it.

Coco wore a yellow sleeveless dress that sparkled like the sun and hugged her body in all the right places. The skirt went to her thighs, where another layer, this one a sparkly orange, extended from underneath and ruffled down to her knees. She wore gold strapped mules on her feet and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Hanon maintained a cerulean blue dress which resembled her idol dress slightly, with a triple-tiered skirt of progressively lighter shades of blue down to her knees. The layers were ruffled, and would easily fly up to expose her upper legs if she were to spin around. She had on blue ankle boots and her hair was clipped back as usual.

Kazane had a strapped red dress that went to her knees and a light red, loose sparkly layering dress over that with a wide black belt wrapped tightly around her waist. She, too, wore boots, but hers were black leather and went to her calves with many buckles around the ankles. Her hair was down and spiked, dyed red in some places.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Helios went to get it.

"Well hello Hikaru," Helios said.

"Hello Helios, where's Diana?" Hikaru asked, smiling.

"She'll be down in a minute," Hanon replied.

They all waited for Diana; Lucia was cuddling with Kaito (of course), Helios with Kazane, and Hikaru was standing alone.

Diana came down the stairs. She had a long, calve-length silver dress on that shimmered as it moved with slits up both sides, exposing white ruffles at her knees. It was strapless, and fit her very nicely. She wore silver high-heeled sandals that wound around her legs like gladiator shoes, and her short white hair was pinned back – with the exception of a few braided strands in the front.

Hikaru smiled at her and coughed. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Well, are you ready?" Diana asked before they all went to the stage that was set up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hikaru's POV**

Diana looked amazing, but she reminded me of someone… I can't think who right now, but I'll figure it out later.

Lucia finished singing and the audience clapped as she stepped down from the stage. Heading over to our table, she sat down next to Kaito and took a rather ungraceful gulp of her ice water.

"Hey, Hikaru! Why don't you try?" Hanon asked me, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, I can't sing. I'm a terrible singer," I said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, don't worry. I bet you can sing," Diana said and smiled.

Then I had a flashback of Luna saying the same thing… could it be related somehow? No, Diana is just a normal school girl… right?

"Come on Hikaru! Sing!" Hanon said, pushing me onto the stage before bouncing back to her seat.

Stumbling slightly, I balanced myself on the standing microphone. "All right…" I trailed off. What would I sing? There weren't many songs that I was decent at…

I hesitantly leafed through the CDs and got through about five of them before finding a familiar title.

Putting the disk in the player, I went back to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone. **(1)**

_**Angel... Angel... Angel...**_

_**Angel... Angel... Angel... **_

_**Toki ni uzumoreta kioku n**__**o kanata**_

_**Sou sa Bokutachi wa tenshi datta **_

_**Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite**_

_**Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta **_

_**Nee Hiroi buruu sukai**_

_**Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka... **__**Ima demo **_

_**To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo**_

_**Mada fushigi na chikara nokotteiru**_

_**To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo**_

_**Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru **_

_**Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo**_

_**Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru **_

_**Sou egaku vijon**_

_**Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga attanda... **__**Honto sa **_

_**To My Friend Asu wo shinji tsuzukereba**_

_**Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru**_

_**To My Friend Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou**_

_**Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku **_

_**To My Friend Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo**_

_**Mada fushigi na chikara nokotteiru**_

_**To My Friend Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo**_

_**Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru **_

_**Angel... Angel... Angel...**_

_**Angel... Angel... **__**Angel...**_

**Diana's POV**

_Hikaru's voice is beautiful, _I thought._ I don't know why he says he's not a good singer._

Clapping lightly with the rest of the audience, I watched the blonde walk down from the stage, pulling the microphone with him. He passed table after table, before finally coming to a stop in front of me.

"Now it's your turn to sing," Hikaru said, pushing the mic into my hands before sitting down.

"Fine, but just letting you know, you're going to be amazed with my singing skill!" I teased, strutting up the stairs to the stage and swinging my hips to complete the act. I could hear my friends' laughs from the front. **(2)**

_**Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete **_

_**Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara**_

_**Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite **_

_**Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano **_

_**Let Me Be With You **_

_**Let Me Be With You **_

_**Let Me Be With You **_

_**Dakishimetaino**_

_**Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano **_

_**Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite**_

_**Machiawasemade atogofun mattete **_

_**Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano **_

_**Let Me Be With You **_

_**Let Me Be With You **_

_**Let Me Be With You **_

_**Nakitakunaruno**_

_**Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki **_

_**Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno **_

_**Let Me Be With You **_

_**Let Me Be With You **_

_**Let Me Be With You **_

_**Dakishimetainoni **_

_**Dakishimetainoni**_

**Hikaru's POV**

Wow, her singing was just like Luna's. Maybe she was Luna…?

"So how was I?" Diana asked me, smiling.

"Oh, you were perfect," I said, slightly distracted. Should I ask her? Making up my mind after a moment, I cleared my throat. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, motioning outside of the room.

"Uh… sure," Diana said, taking my hand. I took her from the room and prepared to ask her my question.

**Diana's POV**

I wondered what was on Hikaru's mind. I hope he's ok…

"Hey… can I ask you something?" Hikaru asked me. We were away from the crowd, instead standing in the deserted lobby.

"Sure," I replied, sitting in one of the chairs along the wall.

He sat beside me and started. "Do… do you believe in mythical creatures?" he asked.

"I'm not sure… I mean there has to be something out there right?" I replied, wondering where he was going with this line of thought.

"Well… I'm saying, have you ever met one?" Hikaru asked, looking into my eyes with his piercing blue ones.

Was he catching on? Did he figure out that I was Luna?

"I don't know… If I have, he or she hasn't said anything," I said carefully.

"I have," he said, "a mermaid in fact. She had long beautiful hair that was white and silver eyes. You kind of remind me of her…" He said.

"Really… I don't think I look that beautiful…" I said, but then he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I thought it was amazing, the guy of my dreams kissing me right now! But then I thought of Luna…. Isn't this cheating on her…?

Making up my mind, I pushed him away and slapped him.

Suddenly, I was running away, tears running down my face.

**Key:**

**(1) DBZ Ending Were Where Angels (please don't flame me because it was DBZ)**

**(2) Chobits opening Let Me Be With You**

**((Oz – I told her to be more original and **_**not **_**use theme songs from animes, but **_**nooo… **_**=_= ))**

**Hokona- Finally done!**

**Hippo- YAY I WAS IN IT!**

**Hokona- Review and get… an apple? Who would want an apple?**

**Oz- Shinigami. ((Your jokes are pretty corny, Hokona. To all of the fans out there, that interaction was ****scripted****. It's pretty obvious, really…))**

**Hokona- Okay then…**

**Oz- And, by the way – to the reviewers – my venture to take over the world is going rather well. Oh, and YOU ALL just lost The Game. ^^ I'd like to see you **_**try**_** to kill me for causing you to lose. Go ahead. Attempt. I'll be waiting. *cackles maniacally while loading her grenade launcher***


End file.
